The Time Ruby Didn't Get Married (And Then She Did)
by BuzzCat
Summary: Involves both Frankenwolf and Red Cricket. Ruby and Archie are going to get married, but when she gets cold feet because of a past flame's return, things change. One-shot completed.


Ruby stood before the mirror. Her dress was white and strapless, running to the floor and barely showed her high red heels. It might be her wedding dress, but there were some things Ruby refused to change, and her fashion was one of them. Just past her midthigh, Ruby's white dress slowly gave way to a red lace skirt. Granny had pursed her lips when she saw Ruby's choice, but said nothing. Everyone had pursed their lips about everything to do with Ruby's wedding. Since Archie had asked her to marry him, people had been more politely interested than genuinely excited. She knew what people thought. They thought Archie was too good for her, which Ruby herself was the first on to admit. They thought Ruby was pregnant and blackmailing Archie into marrying her, which was most definitely not true. Some people said they were wrong for each other. Ruby loved Archie, she really did. And she knew he loved her. Those people just didn't know them well enough.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Mary Margaret poked her head in. Mary Margaret was Ruby's maid of honor in a pale pink dress and Ruby smiled at her,

"Hey Mary Margaret. How's it look out there?" she asked. Mary Margaret stepped in,

"Good. Archie's already fidgeting at the altar and Granny's wiping her eyes when she thinks no one is looking. Everything's ready." She said. Ruby sighed and nervously smoothed her hands down her dress,

"Good, good." She sighed and turned to Mary Margaret, "Am I doing the right thing?" Mary Margaret stepped forward and grabbed Ruby's hands,

"Of course you are." There was something in the girl's tone, however, that gave Ruby pause. She stared at her for a moment before Mary Margaret said, "What?"

"Really?" Ruby wanted the truth, not what she wanted to hear. Mary Margaret sighed and looked down,

"Alright, I can't see it. But that might just be me reading too much. I'm sure you two are perfectly in love."

"But that's just it. I'm not sure we are." Ruby sank into a chair. Her hands went to her temple, "I think I love him, but I'm not sure. I mean, Archie is sweet. He's one of the nicest guys I've ever been with, but…"

"But what?" asked Mary Margaret softly. She'd planted herself at her friend's feet, leaning her head against Ruby's knee.

"But I almost think he's too calm, too nice. He's just too good. Not in the sense of him too good for me, but that's he's too good for my taste." said Ruby. Mary Margaret nodded from Ruby's knee,

"I'm sorry, but that makes more sense." She said. Ruby sighed and rubbed away the tears budding in her eyes,

"It's just… I don't want to let everyone down. There was a lot of money that went into this…"

"I'm sure they'll understand. Do you want me to bring Archie in so you can tell him in private?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Mary Margaret gave Ruby a last smile, stood and patted her knee, then left. Ruby waited in nervous silence for the return of her fiancée and friend. She'd been so sure when Archie had proposed. He was everything she wanted. Sweet, kind, lovely. He was so different from Victor.

Victor. That was one thing she didn't need to think about. Victor had ben her long-time boyfriend before Archie. In fact, Ruby had been practically married to Victor. She'd wanted to actually get married. Victor hadn't. They'd been apart for almost two months before Ruby started dating Archie. Archie had seen her at her most vulnerable and had helped her put herself back together. Once he was in her life, Ruby just got used to him being there. Marriage was the next logical step. But marrying someone Ruby was realizing was only a friend, that was not a logical step. For the first time in a year, Ruby allowed herself to say the name out loud,

"Victor…"

Just then, the door clicked open and Mary Margaret stepped in, followed by Archie. Ruby stood, fidgeting with her dress. Archie stepped forward, reaching out to her. Ruby stepped back. Archie was shocked and his hands slowly fell to his sides, realization dawning.

"What is it, Ruby?" he asked quietly. There was in a look in his eyes that he knew what was coming.

"Archie…do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do. Why?" he asked. Ruby wiped at her eyes.

"I think you know." she said. Archie nodded silently.

"You don't love me." he said. There was no hurt in his tone. Ruby nodded just a bit, biting her lip. Archie nodded, already in thought,

"Okay. Do you want me to tell everyone, or…"

"No, this isn't your responsibility. I'll do it." said Ruby, squaring her shoulders. She picked up the sides of her dress and made her way to the tiny chapel just outside the door. When she reached the doorway, music started playing and everyone stood and turned to face her. The church was beautiful, light shining in all the windows. The pews had white ribbons on them with gold threaded through the ribbon. Ruby waved for the music to stop.

"Um…hello. I'm sorry, but…the wedding, it isn't going to happen." Chaos erupted in the room. Guests chattered to each other and there was more than one glare directed at Ruby. She suddenly felt Archie at her side and was glad he was there, despite the circumstances. He took her hand and squeezed it briefly before dropping it.

"But why?" asked someone in the crowd. Ruby opened her mouth but Archie said something first,

"I came to the conclusion that Ruby…she's too good for me. We're too different of people and while we are the best of friends, we aren't the best for each other." Ruby nodded, looking up at Archie with a smile. She knew how uncomfortable he was with lying and the fact he'd lie for her only convinced Ruby they were too different. Archie looked down at her and whispered,

"This is both our faults. You don't need to take more blame."

"Thank you." she mouthed up at him. Archie nodded. With the church in an uproar, Archie and Ruby left. Outside the door, she threw her arms around him,

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Ruby put her hand on his cheek,

"I love you, best friend."

"I love you too." he said. They stepped back, shook hands, and parted ways. Almost three steps down the sidewalk, Ruby realized she'd forgotten her purse and her phone inside the church. Groaning at the prospect of dealing with the crowd, Ruby ducked to the side of the church. The windows that looked so beautiful inside now were a hassle, a possible rat that would tattletale she hadn't left yet. Careful to move quickly, Ruby snuck from one stone section to another, moving as quickly as possible until she reached the side door. She opened it quietly and slipped in, lamenting her shoe choice as her stilettos clicked on the tile floor. She reached what had earlier served as her changing room quickly, grabbing her purse and phone off the table. Ruby whirled around to leave, only to bump into a strong chest. She knew that chest well. _Damn,_ she thought, looking up. Victor Whale stood in the doorway, looking as shocked as her. Ruby quickly dispelled her shock and stood tall, resisting the urge to put her hands on her hips,

"And what are you doing here?"

"Where's your husband?" he growled.

"Not here. What do you want?"

"You."

"Well you can't have me. I'm—" But Ruby wasn't married. She had no reason. Victor continued on, gently unfolding her arms and taking her hands in his,

"I know you're married. But I just need to let you know, I love you. I love you so much because you're funny and you don't care what people think and you're wonderful." Ruby sighed, violently trying to push down the little flicker of hopeful happiness in her.

"Go on."

"I've loved you ever since that night on the dock. You're not a monster because you can't be. You're Ruby, Ruby that I've known for years and have loved for years. Ruby that I need, Ruby that own my heart, Ruby that I want to marry." Victor ended his list with a breath. Ruby's eyes bugged at his last reason.

"You'd…you'd marry me?" she asked quietly. Victor was panting as he said,

"I was a fool before. When you asked, I should have picked you up and carried you here before you could change your mind. I was an idiot, a fool, a cotton-headed—"

"Ninny-muggins?" finished Ruby. She laughed just a little, happy tears pricking at her eyes. Victor smiled, nodding. Ruby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him,

"You were a cotton-headed ninny-muggins. And a fool and an idiot and any other insult you might come up with. I'm still stubborn and a werewolf and I love you. Anything else we need to clear up?"

"No." said Victor. Suddenly, he swung her up into her arms and started carrying her out the door to the church.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. Victor laughed, a booming sound that resonated in his chest,

"Exactly what I said I'd do. We're getting married before you change your mind." Ruby laughed,

"You are an idiot." She ducked her head to his chest as they entered the church, avoiding everyone stares. No one had left and confusion abounded, but Ruby didn't particularly care. Victor carried her all the way up to the altar, plunked her down, and stood beside her. David, acting as priest, just stood there for a moment before he said,

"Victor, what are you doing?"

"I'm marrying the woman I love. Of course, it would help if you read whatever it is you read." David nodded and quickly opened the book. Ruby scowled up at Victor for a moment and he shrugged. Ruby couldn't quite bring herself to be truly angry, though. David started in on the speech,

"Dearly beloved…" The wedding was quick. Victor was forced to use a piece of string for a wedding ring, but Ruby didn't mind. She knew he'd replace it soon. When they turned to face their gathered friends and family, Ruby was Mrs. Ruby Whale. No one said anything; they were too shocked. However, as Ruby passed Granny on her way back down the aisle, the old woman whispered,

"I knew it." Ruby laughed and leaned into Victor's side. As his arm fell around her shoulder, smiling himself, Ruby realized what had been wrong. Since she and Victor had been apart, things had always felt a little off. At night, when no one was there and everything was quiet, something had felt not-quite-right. But now, with Archie back as her friend and Victor as her husband and lover, Ruby knew everything was right.


End file.
